Juste comme ça
by LegMa
Summary: Parce que bien souvent, une petite attention fait toujours plaisir, elle ouvre aussi un chemin vers un avenir que tous deux sont certains d'y être ensemble... Terminée


**Auteur : **_Legma_

**Titre :**_ Juste comme ça_

**Ship :**_ Teylon (pour changer un peu ^^)_

**Résumé :**_ Une petite attention et tout le monde est content ! Du moins, les concernés... Oui, je sais le résumé est nul, mais faut dire que la fic n'est pas bien longue alors..._

**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers de Stargate ne m'appartient pas, mais les phaleoras, oui ! ^^_

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Un petit Teylon pour offrir à une amie, juste comme ça... _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture =)_

****************

**Juste comme ça**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Teyla était en salle de combat. Après quelques exercices, elle s'était mise à la méditation afin de faire retomber toute la pression.

Quand elle sentit que c'était bon, elle se releva tranquillement, reprit ses affaires, et partit en direction de ses quartiers. Il y avait très peu de monde dans les couloirs, et l'heure avancée devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait toujours aimé s'y prendre au soir pour s'exercer, et cela, bien avant de vivre sur Atlantis. Un rituel qu'elle n'était pas prête de changer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de ses quartiers, elle actionna l'ouverture et entra dans la pièce sombre. Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans un coin, elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son lit, et entama la recherche du détecteur, afin d'ouvrir sa lampe de chevet. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, une lumière tamisée éclaira une partie de l'endroit où se trouvait le lit, transmettant ainsi une ambiance apaisante qui se mariait parfaitement avec la décoration apportée à la pièce. Des voilages recouvraient les fenêtres, tandis que d'autres formaient un semblant très réussi de tête de lit. Il y avait également plusieurs oreillers formant une masse de couleurs rouge pourpre et cuivre, reposant sur les draps marron glacé d'un aspect soie. Tandis qu'au bout du lit, trônait une couverture épaisse faite par les Athosiens et… des fleurs ?

Elle fut surprise d'en voir. Cinq phaleoras blancs étaient réunis par une corde fine. La blancheur de ces fleurs contrastait magnifiquement bien avec les couleurs chaudes du linge de lit. Un peu perplexe quant à la façon dont elles avaient pu atterrir ici, elle les attrapa par les tiges, et s'aperçut qu'un mot se trouvait en dessous d'elles. Sa perplexité augmenta soudain, d'un cran. Cette situation devenait des plus étranges… Elle se décida tout de même à le prendre avec son autre main et sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle lut le mot. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Bien qu'elle n'ait grandement l'occasion de la voir. Mais, pour le peu qu'elle l'avait aperçue, ça avait suffit pour qu'elle la garde en mémoire. Et ces mots sur cette carte allaient rester également dans sa mémoire.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, contemplant toujours ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose… Juste un « Dormez-bien » et ces fleurs. A l'heure actuelle, même s'il n'y avait eu que cette carte, ça lui aurait fait la même sensation. Elle était heureuse… et ce n'était pas son cœur qui allait démentir ! Comment ne pas bien dormir après cela ? Demain, elle allait le remercier, promis !

**°oOo°**

Le lendemain matin, comme pratiquement à chaque petit-déjeuner, le Colonel Sheppard rejoignait Teyla à sa table. Et bien souvent, il ne fallait pas plus de cinq minutes pour voir arriver le Docteur Mckay et Ronon, plateaux bien remplis, en main.

Cela aussi c'était un rituel auquel la jeune femme ne voulait changer. Ces repas passaient avec ces personnes lui étaient d'une grande importance, et d'un réconfort absolu ! C'était pour elle, une force afin de tenir la journée et de se rappeler pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, et pourquoi elle s'y sentait si bien.

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner prit fin, les amis se levèrent et partirent à leurs occupations respectives, avant qu'une mission leur soit attribuée. Cependant, Teyla retint son ami par le bras, avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il s'arrêta à ce contact, et la regarda, attendant visiblement que la jeune femme se décide à parler. Chose qu'elle fit après avoir remarqué son questionnement dans son regard.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour… hier soir.

- Hier soir ?

- Les phaleoras et, la carte.

- Quelle carte ? demanda-t-il faussement étonné.

- Ronon, sourit-elle amusée de son comportement. J'ai reconnu votre écriture.

Il sourit délicatement, encrant son regard un peu plus dans celui de l'Athosienne. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de signé. Elle le connaissait, et il était conscient de ses sentiments envers lui.

- J'espère qu'elles vous ont plu, souffla-t-il.

- J'ai été agréablement touchée, Ronon. Mais, pourquoi cette attention ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Juste comme ça…

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit un peu plus, et une légère teinte rosée vint colorer ses joues. Cet homme allait la rendre folle. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, tout en s'appuyant légèrement sur le bras musclé du jeune homme, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, finit-elle par lui dire contre sa peau.

_- Teyla, briefing dans dix minutes. Elizabeth nous a apparemment trouvé quelque chose à faire…_

Cette interruption de John, stoppa le Satédien dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle l'entendait déjà se plaindre du fait qu'il ne puisse pas, une fois de plus, finir les mots croisés qu'il avait commencés il y a deux jours.

_- Hé, mon vieux, Elizabeth veut nous voir pour une mission. On se rejoint là-haut. _

- Toujours aux mauvais moments, râla-t-il.

La jeune femme exprima un rire et se décida à reculer du jeune homme.

- Allez, venez. Lui dit-elle d'un signe de tête.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la suivit, sourire suspendu aux lèvres. Pour eux deux, cette journée allait être une avancée plus que certaine dans leur relation amicale… Et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec plusieurs attentions de ce genre, ils se rapprocheront un peu plus pour ne faire qu'un. Car bien souvent, c'est par ces simples présents de coup de tête que les choses évoluent.

**FIN**

****************

_**Voilà, c'est fini... Pas trop déçu ? En tout cas, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas avoir eu à subir mon humour sadique hi hi hi ! Parce que faire croire que j'ai mis Teyla avec un autre gars et faire attendre toute une journée avant de faire découvrir la vérité, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être destressant ...enfin, pour moi c'était marrant ^^' Promis, ma Alex, je ne le referai plus * grand sourire * **_

_**Allez, bonne journée, et merci d'avoir lu =)**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


End file.
